Love's Song and Dance
by Crazy Lady Wolf
Summary: A/U: Mike fell in love with Brittany and was determined to make her his. After years of being there for the blonde, he finally got his shot. Two years go by and the couple faces their greatest test, a certain Latina. This is the story of Brittany, then Brittana told by a boy who grew into a man whose love belonged solely to 'his angel'. Prologue is a better summary. ON HOLD.


A/N: I have absolutely no real idea how this came to me. It just hit me out of nowhere. When it came to me, I had a few dreams about the different scenarios that could happen but alas, the images have fled but the main idea and stream remains.  
It's rated T mainly for language. Eventually, way later in the story it might become M.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**_Prologue._**

I fell in love with her the moment I saw her dancing. She was perfect, beautiful and graceful, just like an angel. I spent years from that moment on trying to be a real and prominent part of her life. One fateful day, she said yes to me and became mine and I hers. We spent two years being the perfect couple. I fell more and more in love with her each moment I spent with her. Then, _she_ showed up. _She_ stole my angel's heart with just a glance and I knew it. I knew my angel was no longer mine. I knew all her smiles weren't meant for me anymore. I knew each kiss from then on was a lie. But I fought for as long as I could. I fought because my angel was it for me, even if she didn't see it. I couldn't live knowing I didn't try, so I did everything I could. When I finally realized she was truly lost from me, I did all I could for her to be happy. I did everything possible for her and worked with every remaining breath in my body for _them_. This is my story, or maybe it's theirs? No, it's our story; a story of love, hate, trial and error, fate and so much more.

**_Chapter One- The Meeting._**

"Jordan, it's useless. Just let me sit here and rot," I grumbled, gripping the wheels at my sides.

"Kid, you're too young to be so bitter," replied the tall blonde man standing at my side. He was dressed in simple white on white scrubs, holding a clip board in one hand while the other rested on my shoulder. The name tag clipped to his breast pocket read, 'Jordan McMann.' His pale green eyes were sympathetic as he looked down at me.

"Too young to be bitter?" I growled. _No, I'm too young to be left like this. I'm too young to take on the responsibility of raising a little brother and dealing with a grieving, alcoholic father. I'm too young for those things but it's what I've got._ I shrugged off his hand, turning my face from him and glaring at the 'Just Believe!' poster on the wall.

"Mike, you're not trying. I know you aren't," Jordan sighed. I shook my head, not bothering to look at him.

"You're wasting your time, Jordan." I felt more than saw when he ran his hand through his cropped hair; something that I realized was a habit of his.

"Fine, you're done with therapy for today, but you still have to go to the assembly in…" his voice trailed off. I glanced at him and saw him pull out his phone. "Shit, it's in five, we need to head out now." I tried not to smile when he cursed, but I failed. Jordan was the only one in the entire facility that treated me like an actual person, occasionally cursing and talking about real stuff, like football.

"Whoa!" I called out as he hurriedly pushed my wheelchair from the small room. My grip on the chair's armrest tightened as he sprinted across the rehabilitation building of the hospital. We made it to the double doors that led to the banquet hall in record time.

"Sorry, kid," he murmured, slowly guiding me between the doors to the awaiting gathering.

The banquet hall resembled more of a dance studio, with a mirrored wall to the right, speakers hooked up in all the upper corners of the room, a small raised platform straight ahead in the center of the room and dance beams, which were placed on the platform at that moment. The place was used for two main reasons: to hold meetings in celebration of someone completing their physical therapy where the ex-patient showed of his or her skills, or to hold a welcoming ceremony, trying to make a new patient feel welcome and let him or her know 'the journey to rehabilitation was not a lonely one,' as Jordan always said.

"Evenin', everyone! Oh, well, I supposed I should say good afternoon instead, seeing as it's not that late yet. Anyhow, moving along, we're happy to announce the _graduation_ of two of our girls, two lovely sisters. Let's give them a healthy round of applause!" Chris Thurman, the man in charge of the recuperating kids ages 7-13, stood on the platform, motioned with the microphone in his hand toward two blonde girls standing from their wheelchairs. I sighed, focusing more on Mr. Thurman than the girls. He was a cool guy, a lot like Jordan except about twenty years older, maybe forty-two or a little older. His hair was dark, but not as dark as mine, and had streaks of grey. He was a huge dude, standing at a height of maybe 6'6" and looked as beefy as a pro football player. No one ever dared mess with him, everyone was always too intimidated of the man, even though he was always smiling and laughing.

"Go Jenny!" someone yelled from the crowd of wheelchair inhibited kids. Turning my attention back to the platform I saw the smaller of the two blondes raise her arms above her head, giving two thumbs up. Everyone from where the kid yelled erupted in cheers and chants of, "Go Pierces!"

Mr. Thurman chuckled as he began to clap, signaling the tech guy to start some music. Almost instantly Britney Spears music started to blare out of the speakers. I was almost certain the song was called 'Toxic' or something like that, it was always Em-

I shook my head, trying to shake thoughts of my sister out of my mind.

Instead, I focused everything on the two girls standing there, with their eyes closed, mouths curved into small smiles and heads tilted back. The moment the lyrics began, their eyes flew open, revealing two similar pairs of deep blue irises. My jaw dropped as my gaze remained locked on the taller of the two. She was incredible! The way she moved, how she swayed and rocked to the quick rhythm was amazing! I would never have been able to picture her in a wheelchair except there she was, participating in her 'graduation' ceremony from a physical rehabilitation center.

My breath caught in my throat when they stopped because just then, she locked gazes with me. Her eyes were a brilliant blue with specks of grey that were so bright, they looked like stars. I knew I was staring but I couldn't bring myself to actually care because the way the girl was looking back at me was just… indescribable. And the way she was making me feel was even more amazing. It was in that moment that I knew I was in love. It didn't matter that I was only eleven years old; I knew she was it for me. I, Michael Robert "Mike" Chang, Jr., was in love.

"Jordan, what's that girl's name?" I whispered when she finally looked away. He looked down at me, his green eyes narrowed slightly as he turned his gaze back to the sisters taking their bows.

"They're-" he began but was cut off by Mr. Thurman.

"Wow! Wasn't that astounding!" he bellowed. Applause roared once more, causing the sisters to smile sheepishly and blush. My heart skipped a beat.

"Encore!" a girl called out, whistling loudly. Others joined and the dancers' blush deepened.

Before Mr. Thurman could reply, the tall blonde, the one I was determined to marry one day, nudged his arm and asked for the microphone. The large man smiled tenderly before handing it over and shuffling off stage.

"Hi everyone," she said. Her voice changed my life. It was angelic. With just those two words, I fell harder.  
"How'd you guys like the dance?" she asked. More applause and more falling in love, well on my behalf anyway.  
"Me and Jenny, we just wanted to show you guys we can get better. It was hard and it hurt, but we did it and so can you guys." Her gazed roamed over the crowd before landing on me; she didn't look away. "You can do it, I know you can." With those final words, she raised her arms then dipped down into a low, graceful curtsy. Her sister did the same from behind her before they walked off the stage and out the double doors.

"Those girls were two of the oldest patients that have been coming here, Brittany and Jenny Pierce."

"How… how old are they? How old is Brittany?" I tried not to sound so desperate; after all, I was a mature eleven year old guy.

"Jenny just turned nine and Brittany just turned eleven," Jordan replied, looking at me quizzically. I was about to ask more questions until I saw a familiar face wheel up next to me.

"Wow! Weren't they great, Mike?" Artie Abrams, the closest and only friend I had in the place, asked. His smile was so big that I could see the gap his missing tooth left.

"Do you know them, Artie?" I inquired, staring at him intently. He lifted his right brow, smirking at me in a way only a best friend could do.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you care?" His blue eyes were absolutely nothing like Brittany's.

"I care because I want… I want to know how they got out of this thing and learned to dance like _that_." Artie laughed a little before looking up at Jordan standing beside me.

"Do you think they could teach stubborn Chang?" my wheel-chaired friend asked cheekily.

"If anyone can, I suppose it'd be those girls," Jordan replied sincerely. His moss colored irises shifted from between me, Artie and the double doors the Pierce sisters left. "You know them, right, Artie?" My friend nodded, a delighted smile lifting his lips from his previous smirk. "Do you think they'd agree to help Mike out?"

Artie's smile faltered. "I think so but… there's something you should know about them." Taking a deep breath, he looked directly at me and started talking again. "Brittany and Jenny… they've been coming here almost as long as I have. They were in a pretty bad car wreck, like most of us. The wreck, it didn't do much to their parents and it didn't affect Jenny as much as it did Brittany. Both of them did end up in wheelchairs, but Brittany also had some brain problems or something like that. She can be really… weird. I'm saying this, Mike, only cause I know you get mad easy, I don't want you mad at her. She's really cool."

"Don't worry, Art, I have a feeling Mike will be pretty cool with them." Jordan put a hand on Artie's shoulder then turned to me, smiling like a big brother would. "So what do you say, Mike? Do I call up the Pierces and ask them if they can help you?"

I started to blush. _Did I really need a girl to help me?_ I frowned at my own thought; if that girl was Brittany, the answer was yes.

"Jordan, tell Jenny and _Brittany_, that I'd really like it if they could help me learn how to walk and dance."

* * *

A/N: So, there it is, the beginning to a story that I'm not sure about. I have a bunch of ideas but thoughts on its direction or some ideas of your own would be appreciated. I'd love opinions. Even if all ya wanna do is tell me I should trash this. Hope ya enjoyed!


End file.
